The Girl from the Sealed Away Waters
by Peachy Crisis-07
Summary: The story takes place in a fantasy world. Rin Kagami is a human girl sealed inside a lake by the witch Tei Sukone. Rin yearns to be free and walk on land again, so will she get her chance when Len Kagamine, a warrior, finds Rin trapped inside the lake? Being Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1 - Rin's Past

**Heya everyone! And WELCOME to my First FanFiction! I did try to upload this soon but, err…**

**Miku: This jobless person was busy been lazy!**

**Hey! Who said you can pop out of nowhere!? And FYI I had other stuff too!**

**Miku: Like what?**

**Mm… Dad came from Malaysia and…oh yeah! My Grandpa got sick as well…Anyways!**

**The Holidays are FINALLY here! (YAAAY!) So I finally had the time to write this! **

**So without ado here's '**_**THE GIRL IN THE SEALED AWAY WATERS'**_** (And I know the title sucks! I couldn't think of anything else! So…DEAL WITH IT!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS!**

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

**Rin's POV**

I tried reaching my hand out to touch the surface of the water on top of me but as usual, it was no use…the water first rippled at my touch of my fingers but when the rest of my palm came in contact, it felt like there was a glass shield preventing me from escaping this cursed lake.

I sighed and turned away from the surface of the water and swam back to the bottom of the lake. My name is Rin Kagami and I'm 16 years old, I think. And as for my appearance, I have short sunny blond hair up to my shoulders and I also have a small white bow on top of my head. I have cerulean blue eyes. I think I am a little short from a normal person's height. I also have cream colour skin. You are probably wondering why I'm not drowning right now and what I'm doing now, aren't you? Well…It's a long story.

You see, when I was 6 years old, I was walking around my home town with my big brother, Rinto Kagami. At that time there was a witch by the name of Tei Sukone. She suddenly came to our town and demanded from the people that she wanted a servant for herself. She threatened to harm our town with her powers; the people were now scared and looked at each other for help. And then Tei spotted me and said that I will be her servant. The look in her eyes was terrifying and I couldn't bring myself to plead her to let me go. Rinto and my parents were begging Tei to let me free but she simply ignored them and disappeared with me.

For a month I was working as a servant for Tei and each day was horrible! I constantly missed Rinto and Mama and Papa, and I imagined what I'd be doing if I was still with them. Tei treated me badly as well, well since I was six at the time I didn't really do a good job at doing the chores… And so Tei would often scold me really badly and sometimes she would beat me as well. I hated those days and I still do.

But one day, while I was cleaning the book shelves full of Grimores and other books of magic, I accidently knocked Tei's drink on top of her study table which resulted in the liquid to spill over her spell books… Oh no! I terrified, what would Tei do me? And at that moment Tei came. She furious at what I had! Her eyes were like she was going to kill me! "RIN! YOU STUPID FOOLISH HUMAN! WHAT HAVE DONE!? YOUR FOOLISHNESS HAS DESTORYED MY BOOKS!" Boomed Tei's furious voice. I flinched at her voice and I was about to beg for mercy but it was too late…She grabbed my arm pulled me along with her. I thought for sure I was going to die. We walked out of her house and she started heading for some direction.

After walking for some time, we finally arrived at some kind of ruin. It looks like a big round colorism and trees surrounding it and the green creepers come down on the entrances providing what seems like a green curtain for the large, stony entrances. But seems to be a large clean and clear blue lake inside the ruins (yep you guessed it! It's the place I'm stuck in now!). Tei bought near the lake and she pushed into it! _SPLASH!_ (**A/N: **LOL! XD) WTH! After that! Tei chanted something and I could feel my breath return and I could breathe underwater. But that was not all; I tried swimming towards the surface but stopped whenmy hands came in contact with some kind of glass barrier.

"This will do for now." said Tei. "Let me go, please…I'm sorry!" I begged Tei. "SILENCE! This is _your punishment!" _ Came Tei's voice. "Please…have mercy on me!" again I begged Tei. "Hump! This is useless, no matter what you say, you are stuck in that lake as long as the seal is there! I doubt that you can break the seal and escape from here and there is no village nearby as well! So that means you are trapped forever!" Tei then laughed wickedly and then turned back and she was out of sight, leaving me alone trapped inside this lake.

And that's how I'm here now. I guess it's been 10 years since then. Well thank goodness the lake is clean and clear! And underwater is the same like earth except that you float and you have to swim instead of walking. I guess it's been okay living underwater, I made friends with the fish in the lake, I don't really have to eat in order to live due to the seal, I have a little cave for myself, and as for leisure I explore the lake and I also try to hum some song I remember. Although I really yearn for freedom. I miss Rinto, Mama and Papa… I just hope they are okay… Argh! I really want to get and I have tried every method possible to escape from here but none of them worked (I wish I had my dagger…)! If only…If only if someone would come here and then… maybe they can free me! Please somebody…please find me and free me!...

* * *

**A/N:**

**And I FINALLY finished this chapter!**

**Sorry folks if this chapter is short and boring BUT! I grantee you the REAL story begins in the next chapter! This is just to explain about Rin and her backstory of how she got trapped all.**

**Rin: …**

**What's wrong rinny?**

**Rin:…I don't like this..**

**Seriously what's wrong?**

**Rin: How come in this I'm a damsel in distress! X(**

**Oh rin, rinny, rinny…about that I have I plan worked out~**

**Rin: Oh! Well then, What is it?**

**It's a surprise~**

**Rin: *pouts* aw come on~**

**Nope!**

**Len: Wait a minute! Where's my spotlight!?**

**Oh don't worry you'll get your spotlight soon enough!**

**Len: oh cool!**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy the fanfic! And please leave me a review of what you think of this! Also! I'm kinda new here so it will be GREAT if you give some tips and all!**

**Once thank you for taking your time to give this try and will do my best to keep this story in good form~ **

**~Suika07**


	2. Author's Note: Important Notice!

**A/N:**

**Heya everyone! Suika07 here!**

* * *

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I JUST HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU ALL! **

**First off, I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story and I DO have a reason! **

**You see, there is a traditional cultural festival coming soon in my country and I have been busy helping my family prepare for it.**

**And I will be busy for next week but! **

**I will try to update this on next Saturday or Sunday! I said I will 'try' to update so don't keep high hopes, because I'm a lazy person… (Sorry! I can't help it!)**

**Also! For these 2 months: May and June, We are having major festivals again! (It's true!) So will be busy for these months! Sorry! But I do my best to update on the weekends!**

**Sorry for telling you this isn't a chappy but don't worry! I'm already halfway done with the chappy! :D **

**So… **_**That's All Folks!**_

_**~Suika07**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet Len

**The door banged open and in came a out-of-no-where- Mayu carrying her bunny in one arm and in her other, she was holding what seemed like a corpse.**

**Mayu came and slammed the dead body on to the computer chair. Oh wait! It's still alive! Why? Because the corpse screamed when its body came in contact with the chair!**

**The corpse (Suika07): Gahk! My poor back!**

**Mayu: Oh quit your yapping and start writing the story!**

**Suika07: But who said you can come into my room and drag me to write this!**

**Mayu: Shut up! I'm doing this on behalf of the fans of this story, okay!**

**Suika07: Wait, I have fans for this?**

**Miku: Well, duh!**

**Suika07: Hey where did you come fro-!?**

**Luka: Everyone shut up!**

*****_**Silence***_

**Luka: Good. No****w Suika, start the story.**

**Heya Everyone! Suika07 here!**

**And before you kill me for not updating for a **_**long**_** time and starting a new story, I just wanna say I'm sorry! *bows* I'm so sorry, but here's the new chappy! :D**

**So without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: SUIKA07 DOES NOT OWN VOCALOIDS OR ANY OTHER THINGS EXPECT THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

* * *

**Len's POV**

Argh! How did I get myself into this!

So, you're probably wondering what's going on, right?

Well, allow me to enlighten you then! (Even though I have absolutely no idea who you are)

My name is Len Kagamine. I'm 16 years old and I'm a warrior in this world. My ranking is in the same level as a Lieutenant, the rankings determine how strong you are in case you're wondering. So I'm pretty strong I guess (NOT bragging or anything).

As for my appearance, I have honey blond hair which I put in a small pony tail. Azure blue eyes. I'm also kinda tall. Also, did I mention I'm kind of popular in my home town for my looks (Again NOT bragging!)

Really I'm not bragging! It's REALLY annoying! But I will admit it was nice to be popular but now I regret it! I can't even go for my normal peaceful walk outside without having a few girls flirting with me! How peaceful is that!

Anyways, I'm side tracked here. What am I fretting over? I'll tell;

_*flashback*_

I was on my way back after completing a mission (in this world you can make a living out of your status of being a Warrior, Mage, Duelist, etc. after completing certain mission given by people).

I was tired, so instead of going home I decided to grab something to drink and relax at a café.

I came at the Lorelei's Café, it's pretty nice café and me and my friends know the owner, *Mystia Lorelei.

I went inside the café and ordered a banana cake and some coffee from Mystia.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Mystia's a night sparrow youkai? The only reason she isn't dead yet is because she begged for mercy and she promised to do something helpful, and so she started a café and she does pretty good BBQ too!

I found myself and started to relax…

After a few minutes of waiting and relaxing, Mystia brought me my banana cake and coffee. I was about to enjoy the heavenly taste of my banana cake when…

"Huh? Isn't that? IT IS! OIII!~LENNY!~" came a familiar obnoxious voice.

Oh no… please tell me it isn't who I think it is!

"C'mon Lenny! You can't keep ignoring us forever!" unfortunately the world isn't in my favour.

"Alrighty then! If you're gonna keep ignoring us, we are gonna come to you!"

Suddenly a bluenete appeared and sat itself on a seat on the other side of my table.

"Kaito, what do you want? I don't want to deal with you today." I said to the bluenete.

"And good evening to you too! And also, I'm not alone today for your information." Replied Kaito

And then three more figures came out of nowhere. The first figure had long teal hair that she had put in two pig tails and she had her staff with her. The second was a pink haired lady, her hair reached the floor as well and she had her grimore. The third was a long purple haired man, he put his hair in a high pony tail and he also had his katana.

"Ohayo Lenny!" said the teal hair lady.

"Good evening, Len" said the pink hair lady.

"Sup Len" said the purple hair man.

"Hello, Miku, Luka and Gakupo" I greeted them

"Wait, so THEY get 'hello' and I don't!?"

"Well, they're not as annoying as you, Kaito" I answered him.

"Well, I'm offended!"

"So, you guys went on a mission?" I asked ignoring Kaito.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Yep! Boy, are we tired!" said Miku as she took the seat next to Kaito.

"So, it seems you also went on one as well?" asked Luka as she took a seat. Gakupo sat next to her.

"Yes, and I was to have no ruckus from you all, but nope I didn't" I said.

"As mean as always aren't you, Lenny?" said Miku.

And then we started having a chat like normal after ordering some things from the café.

But before we go on, I'll introduce the four people here. If you haven't guess these are my friends. They can be fun to have but sometimes they are annoying.

But still, after my parents died after a thief robbery, I was alone until Kaito and the gang found me. For that I'm grateful to them, they are like my second family.

Also, there more people other than Kaito, Miku, Luka and Gakupo in the gang, like Gumiya, Gumi, Lily, Kiyoteru, *Marisa, *Kasen, Kaiko (Kaito's sister), Mikuo (Miku's brother), Meiko, etc;

Kaito is a Warrior, like me he is also a Lieutenant. He is also my mentor as well. And Gakupo is also a Warrior like us but he is Samurai (another type of Warrior).

Miku and Luka are a Mage, as a mage you can spells and all that.

I don't know much about the rankings of other types but I know that Mage and Duelist have only two rankings.

Mages rankings are, Magician or Priest/Priestess.

Magicians memories the spells and enchantments and sometimes uses magic items to help them.

Priests/Priestess are the healing type. They can heal both body and mind and they lots of spells and enchantments so they have grimores and spell books to help.

Miku is a Magicians and Luka is a Priestess.

And now that we have that out of the way, let's continue.

We were normally talking until…

"GUYS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYSS!" came familiar loud voice.

Suddenly a black flash came into the café past Mystia's counter (which caused Mystia to throw away her tray and scream) and it stopped at our table.

The black flash was actually a person. A person with black crow-like wings and black hair. She had red eyes and she had a note pad in one of her hands and a camera in the other.

Great…more loud people.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" asked Luka

"Guys! I got news!" exclaimed Aya.

"Well, obviously. You're a newspaper reporter, you should have news. But none of should involve us" I said.

Aya Shameimaru. She in the party of us, she's a Crow Tengu and she is also a Newspaper reporter.

"I see that you're still the same Lenny." Said Aya, "But Listen up! This time I need your help"

"Why?" asked Miku

"First Listen! So there I was flying over the skies-"

"Just get to the point!" I said annoyed with the drama.

"Fine, fine. I was flying around the skies searching for something that might be useful to me when I saw this strange Ruins"

"Ruins?" said Luka

"Right ruins, it wasn't far from this town either" said Aya.

"But I never heard of any ruins near here" said Gakupo

"That's the strange point! Although it was in a in a forest" said Aya

"So you're telling me that it was just a plain hidden ruins?" I said

"Not really, there was another thing about it." Aya said

"And that is?" asked Kaito

"There was a lake inside the ruins and inside that lake…" Aya trailed off

"Inside that lake…?" asked all of us. Man was Aya good at creating suspense

"I saw…I saw a girl inside it!" exclaimed Aya

"Really…a girl inside the lake? She could have been swimming!" I said

"Swimming with clothes on? I doubt so Lenny" said Aya

"Well then, she could have the water nymph of the lake!" I said. I really don't like losing a fight.

"I doubt so, she looked exactly like a human." Said Aya.

"Well how do you know?" I asked

"Because I have photo evidence!" she said.

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"Meh, I like telling stories." She said.

…this is hopeless…

"Well, then if you have photos, show us!" said Miku

"Alright, hold on…"

Aya took out her camera and showed us the picture.

The picture showed us the top view of the ruins (she's a tengu, remember?), the ruins was a big ruined coliseum.

It must have been a beautiful building before its ruin because even the remaining columns are amazingly built.

The ruined coliseum had green creepers coming down and in the middle of it was a lake, its blue was clear and in the waters of lake, was a figure of a girl with blond hair.

The girl was seem to be wearing a white dress and she was swimming freely through the water.

She was definitely not a water nymph.

But then… why would she be in the lake?

"See? Not a water nymph right?" said Aya

"No…" Water nymphs are small and fairy like.

This girl could be more beautiful than a water nymph or a fairy…

Wait a minute, what am I saying!? Forget you ever read that!

"What is she doing the inside the lake then?" asked Miku, distracting me from my thoughts.

"I don't know, but that's where you guys come in!" said Aya

"Wha-?"

"You see, I need one of you to go and investigate this ruins!" she exclaimed

Huh!?

"Wait a minute, aren't YOU the one who should be doing this!?" I said

"Trust me, I'd love to do this but I have some business to care of." She said

"Hmm…this sounds interesting…yosh! Len, go investigate this strange lake!" said Kaito.

"Huh!? Why should I go!?"

"Because 1. You're the first to come and relax in this café and thus you rested more than us and 2. Because I said so." Said Kaito. Kaito was like the boss of this group of us.

"Forget it. I'm not going to go to this lake."

"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind what happens to this banana then?" said Kaito as he took out a banana.

"Wait…what are going to do with that banana…?"

Kaito just smirked deviously and he took out his sword with its sheath from his belt and positioned it above the poor banana.

Oh no…he wouldn't…would he? Is he really planning on squashing the poor banana?

"You wouldn't…" I said

"Oh, I would…" he said and he lifted his sheath a little high and was about to bring it crashing down when,

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Good choice, mate!" said Kaito as he put away his sheath, "You know, you're pretty easy to manipulate Lenny."

"Shut up, I'm doing this for the banana" I said

"Wow…" said Miku

"Hey, it's the same scenario with your leeks!"

"And what's wrong with my leeks!" demanded Miku

I shrugged, "Probably everything."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Whatever" was my answer.

_*end of flashback*_

And that's how got into this mess.

I'm currently on the road in the forest that leads to the ruins, with Aya guiding me to it.

"Gosh, I just wanted to relax, is that too much to ask for?"

"Quit your complaining, we are almost there." Said Aya.

"This is stupid. If you have time to guide me to the ruins, why investigate it yourself!"

"Already told, I have business to take care of. And I also doubt you can find this on your own."

"Well, if you gave me directions I could have found it."

"Oh but I don't have any since I was flying around care free when I found this." She said

"Sigh…you're useless as ever…"

"Hey what's supposed to mean!"

And so we walked around for a while when;

"Ah! There it is!" exclaimed Shameimaru suddenly.

In a distance, we could the Ruins.

It was like it was in the photo, and the creepers seemed to be providing a lush green curtains on the white walls.

It was beautiful and the trees around it seems to be protecting it from view by growing near it.

So that's probably why it was not known, and plus it's in the middle of the forest.

"Well, it seems like my part is done!" said Aya

"You're leaving now?"

"Of course! I only agreed to guide to it", she said, "And make sure to write some things down as well, if needed!"

She threw me a notepad with a pen attached to it and I caught it.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave!" her black wings flapped once, "Tell me everything you see and find! Shameimaru out!" And with one great flap of her wings she soared up to the skies and was soon out of sight.

"Well, she isn't called fastest shutter girl for nothing then."

And I made my way towards the ruins…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! /shot.**

**Ho oh, it seems like Lenny's gonna meet Rinny soon!~**

**I was going to make this longer but then I changed my mind. Tee Hee.**

**Reviewing the Reviews! ~**

**Kireina Yume: Don't worry Lenny's gonna save her! Or will he? Maybe!**

**And also thank you for reviewing even thou you threatened me with my sleep if I don't update soon! Here's your chappy! :D (sorry for the wait!)**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thank you! And yeah, it sure is amazing! :D Here the new chappy! (:**

**Still waiting: Thank you for liking my first story! And sorry for the wait! And also sorry, I can't write 100 chappies in a week! I don't think this story will have a 100 chappies. :)**

**Also I want to thank you people who favourited and followed this story! I love you all! And the same goes to the people who reviewed this story! 3**

**Oh yeah, if you don't exactly understand magic status of people (ex: Warriors, Rankings, etc;) PM me or tell me in the Reviews!**

**I made a mistake in the first chapter, it's actually coliseum not colorism! I'm such an idiot!**

**And the stars:**

**Mystia Lorelei, yes its Mystia Lorelei. Deal With It!**

**Marisa, is Marisa Kirisane.**

**Kasen, is Kasen Ibaraki**

**I told you there were gonna be slight crossovers. So DEAL WITH IT, if you have a problem with that. :)**

**Okay so then, I really hope you enjoyed this chappy even thou it's boring and it might have mistakes!**

**And that it for me! Stay tuned for next time when Len meets Rin! Or will he?**

**~Suika07**


	4. Chapter 3 - Their Meeting

Heya, Suika07 here!

And so here I am writing this chapter and I'm sorry if this is late!, my brain nagging me to write and has been busting my brain with all kinds of ideas. Yay! (Although there was more of nagging than ideas…)

I don't have much to tell here so meet cha at the bottom!

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter!**

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

* * *

_So it seems some of you don't understand the way magic is used in this world of fantasy._

_Well then, I'll explain; _

_Magic is used by some people and these people are simply called Magic users. There are several types of Magic users like, Warriors, Mages, Duelists, Beast masters, Gunslingers, and Rangers._

_Warriors uses weapons of all sorts to their power. Mages uses magic spells and enchantments. Duelists uses weapons like Warriors but they don't use one weapons instead they use two weapons like daggers. Beast masters summon all kinds of beasts to use for their purposes. Gunslingers uses magic guns and bullets and finally Rangers uses magic bows and arrows. _

_Some of these types are separated into classes. Warriors are separated into Ravagers, Samurais and Brawlers. Mages are separated into Priest/Priestess and Magicians. Beast masters into Beast Sumoners and Users. _

_Ravagers are classical warriors who uses all kinds of swords and other weapons while Samurais uses all kinds of Katanas and swords. Brawlers are more close combat type but uses special weapons to improve fighting. Magicians uses spells and enchants and sometimes magic items while Priest/Priestess uses spells to heal the body. Beast Summoners summons all kinds of beasts while Beast users summon the beast within them to fight. _

_The some magic users have ranked themselves for some reason, but about that it's not important. So let's continue._

_So that's how Magic is used by people. But however, Magic is not only used by humans._

_Youkais and Monsters are magic users as well. The difference between Youkais and Monsters are that Youkais are very powerful and cunning creatures while Monsters are just Monsters that uses magic for disorder. However, if Monsters were to group they would be quiet powerful._

_Let us also not forget, there are also human magic users that uses their powers for their own dark purposes like, witches and wizards._

_However, there are some creatures that are can be either good or bad. Creatures like Tengues, Onis, Nymphs, Fairies, Kappas and Patron Gods and Goddess. Some helps humans, some ruins people's lives. Some cause mischief, some live and work together with humans._

_That's enough for you to understand I hope. Now, onwards with the story._

_-XXX_

* * *

**Len's POV:**

Well, here I am. In this supposed mythical ruins. I gotta say though, it really is pretty and eerie at the same time.

"*Sigh*… well I'm not here to be sightseeing. Let's just get this over with."

And so the exploration starts, yay…

Although I have to admit, I am pretty curious about that thing. It can't be a water nymph because it was bigger than normal nymph. It was more human like than anything.

But if this is fake… I gonna have Shameimaru's throat tonight.

Anyways back to reality, I found the lake and it did look mysterious with a small cloud of mist floating over it.

It wasn't the only thing mysterious and eerie about this place, there were willow trees surrounding the lake and some of the trees have bended to waters and it was like they were watching something that was in the lake.

The broken white walls of this large coliseum were dirtied and green curly creepers growned on them.

The wind which travelled through here was cold and when it passed by the willows, strange noises were heard, like it was trying to create a melody in this mysterious place.

Fascinating. I've never seen a place like this before…

As I looked over the scenery, I realized I still haven't checked the lake. I'm such an idiot that should have been the first thing I should have checked! But the view amazing though…

Anyways. Well, here goes nothing…

I walked towards the lake, my footsteps prodding on the stone floor of the ruin which had grass sprouting out.

I came to the lake and got down to my knees and leaned over.

The first thing that came into my view was…

Cerulean blue human like eyes…

*blink* *blink*

"AAHH!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

I fell back and was stunned. I did NOT expect that!

* * *

_Rin's POV (a few minutes back)_

Another day huh?

Usually I count the days I've spent in this water hell but I've already lost count.

"*sigh* well, why don't I go up to the surface to see if anything changed?"

Course, nothing will be changed. But today, I have this tingling feeling inside me.

Huh, wonder what that is.

Well whatever it is, it's sure is telling me to go up.

I swam a little the surface and as I did, I heard something.

_The sound of footsteps. And it's coming towards the lake!_

Eh? What's going on? Is it a monster? No. Tei had made sure that even monsters couldn't find this (well that was kind of her). And besides, it seems like the sound of…

_Human footsteps…_

Okay, now I'm even more confused! Is it Tei herself? But never visited before. Well, if it's not Tei, who is it? What is a human doing here? And how did it find this place?

This has to my most exciting day here! Excitement? Yes that's the feeling!

And if it's a human… That means I can get out of here!

I swam to the surface with my kicking the fast as possible and my hands pushing away much water as possible. As I neared the surface, the footsteps got louder too.

I came to the surface I heard the footsteps stop as well. I wonder what happened.

I placed my palms on the still sealed water surface and leaned closer to look.

As I did, the first I noticed was…

_Big sky blue eyes… Human eyes!_

"KYAAAAAA!"

I screamed and back downed a little.

Those were definitely human eyes, but it my first time seeing them after long and I did NOT expect a human to be there at that moment!

Well, I'm also sure that the human didn't expect me to be there as well cause, judging by his expression he definitely was surprised as well.

But wait a moment… I'm pretty sure I saw him scream surprised but why didn't I hear him?

Oh no… Don't tell me that!

_To be continued…_

_Next Time: First Contacts_

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew! 5 pages it took for this!

I'm sorry that the actual chapter was small but I had to put that explanation by- oops! Almost gave away a spoiler! Yes that explanation was part of the story, lame huh?

But! Can you try to guess who he/she is? Bet you can't guess! ;)

Anyways let's review some reviews!

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: **Glad you like and here's the chappy! Hope enjoyed it! :D

**Guest (neko-rin): **Thank you for liking this! And I hope the explanation the top is good to understand! (I'm a crappy writer! =_=) and I'm glad you like Aya's character! (I wanted her to be the fun type!)

**Amazon Huntress (guest): **I sincerely thank you for the ideas (I had already planned on using some of your ideas!) and I'm very happy that people want me to continue this story! And don't worry, I'll do my best to make you all happy!

Well, that's all from me! See you next time and don't forget to Review, Follower or Favourite! :D

~Suika07


	5. Chapter 4 - First Contacts

Heya! Peachy here! (I changed my pen name!)

Sorry if this is late! I had LOTS of homework-actually when is there not a lot of homework? - And I also had plot bunny to deal with (pesky little things).

Oh yeah I also had local festival coming up as well.

Anyways, let's not keep you waiting long! ^^

**Disclaimer**: Really? Is this necessary? It's not like any of you even read.

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – First Contacts

* * *

_A long, long time ago in this fantasy world of ours_, _where even the impossible was alive, there was a great treacherous outbreak that raged on for several years. The outbreak was about a group of Felons (humans who can't use magic) calming that Magic users and Mystical beasts were all unnatural and evil to very core. _

_Back then there was only 4 members and they were also the founders of the group, also back then people didn't care about it. They just wanted a peaceful life, simple as that._

_But then, the Magic users started to increase and there were more Mystical beasts roaming around. The Felons started to worry and some even joined that group._

_Even more felons started joined that group and then… all hell broke loose…_

_-XXX_

* * *

_Previously…_

I finally came to the surface I heard the footsteps stop as well. I wonder what happened.

I placed my palms on the still sealed water surface and leaned closer to look.

As I did, the first I noticed was…

_Big sky blue eyes… Human eyes!_

"KYAAAAAA!"

I screamed and back downed a little.

Those were definitely human eyes, but it my first time seeing them after long and I did NOT expect a human to be there at that moment!

Well, I'm also sure that the human didn't expect me to be there as well cause, judging by his expression he definitely was surprised as well.

But wait a moment… I'm pretty sure I saw him scream surprised but why didn't I hear him?

Oh no… Don't tell me that!

* * *

**Len's POV: **

I was dumb founded. I certainly didn't expect something-much less _someone_\- to pop out in the lake.

_What was that thing? Was it a person? Was Aya right? Could that possibly be a human in that lake?_

As I finally snapped out of the trance, I once again leaned towards the lake surface. But this time, I didn't see anything first. There were no human like cerulean blue eyes that met mine.

But after a closer look, I spotted something white sticking out from one of the water plants. _A ribbon?_

I curled my fingers into a fist and with my knuckles, I knocked the water's surface. It was a stupid idea to get that _thing_'s (I'm not still sure of what that thing is)attention, but what surprised me was that when I knocked, after the watery layer my knuckles touched something solid.

When my knuckles came into contact with the solid it produced a sound like a glass being knocked on.

But whatever happened, it seems like I caught that thing's attention.

The white ribbon twitched and after a while a silhouette of a person came out from the side of the water plant.

_So it was a human after all._

I couldn't the person clearly due to the water so with my hand I made a gesture to come closer.

I could see that the person had moved a closer. Seems like it's reluctant to come closer, no surprise there. I'm a complete stranger after all.

I snapped out of it to see that the person was heading this way slowly. As it drew closer I could see the person's features more clearly but not fully due to the water's blurriness. The person is a female I could tell because of the ribbon on top her head and she seems to be wearing a white dress as well.

I could see that she blond like mine surprisingly that probably reached her shoulder.

She finally came close to the surface and what I saw was…

A girl about my age with lovely light blond hair cascading to her shoulders and had that little white ribbon on top of her head. She had mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes that I had seen before but still seemed to capture me.

She was beautiful… Wait, did I just say that?... Damn it, I did! Ignore what I said this instant! Forget it! It was nothing!

I was snapped out of it when I heard a little tapping sound underneath me. I looked down to the lake to see it was the girl that had tapped.

She had come up to the surface and had her slim hands pressed against the water. She was staring at me with her big blue eyes that appear to be shining with something.

I bushed at her stare. What? Did. I. Just. Blush? I, Len Kagamine, just blushed at this girl? This can't be happening. Something's definitely wrong with me today…

Anyways enough of this, I have more questions to be answered.

And so, I decided to converse with her.

"Uhm, hello there. My name's Len Kagamine, who are you?" _smooth Len, smooth._

"…." I didn't receive any answer from the girl but her facial expression changed to one of uneasiness.

Right, she's talking to a complete stranger. Of course she'd be uneasy. I need to show her that I'm harmless. Well, unless she's a cannibal or something, but that's just crap.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you." _Yeah, real smooth Len!_

"…" yet again, I received no answer. What's wrong with her? Is she mute or something?

Oh what's this? She opened her mouth and she seemed to be mouthing something.

'_I. Can't. Hear. You.' _ Oh? She can't hear through the water? Well, that explains a lot!

But there's the problem! If she can't hear me then how am I supposed to communicate with her?

C'mon Len, think! If you can't talk with her then how are supposed to communicate with her?!

Wait a second, that's it! Shameimaru's notepad!

I turned back to rummage through my pockets to search for the notepad. Found it! Gosh, this has to be one of those rare moments that Aya's actually helpful.

I turn to a blank page of the book and with the black pen that was attached to this I scribbled down what I wanted to say.

I took one peek at the girl and she seemed to be confused at what I was doing.

After I wrote it down, I held the book above the surface for her to see.

[Does this help?]

Her reaction after reading it was a little soft giggle that I was able to hear.

Wait, so I can hear her?

"Hey I can hear you!"

She stopped giggling and narrowed her eyes at me.

Oh right! She can't hear me! Idiot!

I wrote down yet again,

[Sorry about that, but hey! I can hear you!]

Her eyes widened at this, _"Really? Can you really hear me?"_ came a faint soft voice.

Was that her? But I can barely hear her!

[Well I can hear you, but barely though…]

"_Oh, I see…" _came her voice again.

[Oh! I forget to say, my name's Len Kagamine.]

"_Len? Oh right! My name is Rin, Rin Kagami!"_

[Rin huh? Nice name.]

I swore I saw her face got red for a while.

"_A-a…thanks…"_

Oh right, I still have to find answers to those questions.

[Hey Rin, I going to have to question you. Can I?]

"_Oh, well no surprise there. Sure, go ahead!"_

[Thanks, well first off, you're human aren't you?] _Wow Len, wow…_

Rin looked confused for a while. _"Yes…" _Although it was an answer, it was more of a question.

[Sorry, never mind that. Why are you in the lake? Are you sealed or something?]

"…" she seemed hesitant for a moment, _"Well… It kind of a long story…" _She looked away in thought.

I wrote down my reply and tapped on the solid surface to get her attention;

[I'll listen. I maybe a stranger to you but you can tell anything and stay listening to you, Rin]

Her eyes softened after she read my reply, _"Len… thank you."_

I smiled at her. I normally don't do this but something about Rin make it seems different from others…

[Now, are you ready to tell me?]

She smiled softly and nodded her head.

_._

_To be continued…_

_Next time: Breaking the sealed away_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Chappy done! Gosh, I'm sleepy. I'm practically a zombie right now!

Anyways let's review some reviews!

**Amazon Huntress: **Sorry about the delay. I got loaded with lots of work from school and extra classes! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**moonlight queen: **Thank you! I'll try my best to keeping this story good and try to update more!

**cami-rin-chan: **Hey you made an account! Congrats! Glad you understand the story and I hope you enjoy this chappy!

I hope you guys like cliffhangers, cause I'm planning on giving you all a lot! ./knifed

Sakuya: Please excuse the master's boldness. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review.

Sakuya…you…forgot to…announce…that… *knock out!*

Sakuya: Oh yes! I may have forgotten to announce that Master Peachy has written another Rin &amp; Len Kagamine FanFiction called 'Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance' which is based on the song. Please spare to read it if you have time.

With that said, that's all folks!

Sakuya: Oh you're alive Master.

Course I'm alive, why wouldn't I? Anyways, see you at the next chappy! It's gonna be special! And check out my other fanfic!

Peachy out~


	6. Chapter 5 - Breaking The Sealed Away, 1

Heya! Peachy here!

I AM ALIIIVEEEE! PHEEW! I AM SOOO SORRY!

I wasn't able to update last time due to my Mid Term Tests (What is the purpose of this test expect tiring students out, huh?) and I have a Netball tournament coming up so I can't guarantee the next update! Sorry! Please spare me! T^T

Rin: People are sooo gonna kill you.

I said I'm sorry! T^T

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Breaking the sealed away

* * *

_When revolving felons had gathered more than enough felons with them, they started their move._

_They started to tell the people who join them that the only solution to the problem was to devour them._

_And soon enough the Magic users were hunted and murdered, sometimes brutally. But some felons had pity so they took us as slaves which we have to serve till we die._

_The mystical beasts were also hunted and vanquished, some beasts went extinct._

_I was also hunted but for luck, they took pity on me so therefore I was a slave._

_The group soon called themselves the Lazarians which came from the main leader of the group, Lazarus._

_But we the Magic users and Mystical beasts didn't stay wanting for their deaths and so the Lazarian War began…_

_-XXX_

* * *

**Normal POV: **

In an ancient ruin in a forest not far off from the city of Espir, was a large lake that holds a sealed girl inside. The poor girl was isolated from people and had never seen a human face for a long time.

But that is until one day, a Warrior that sent here by his friends to search for something or someone that was spotted in the lake.

The Warrior, Len, searched the ruins until he came to the lake and saw the sealed away girl, Rin.

The met and eventually Rin came to trust Len. She very excited in the inside, she could finally escape from this lake and so she told the warrior her past.

* * *

The girl inside the lake told Len of how the witch took her away from her family to serve the witch and how she was ultimately sealed in the lake for punishment.

After Rin had told her story Len was left with a mix of emotions, sadness, anger and desperation.

Sadness because of the girl sad past and her longing to see her family and at least to see another human being.

Anger was directed at the wicked witch.

Desperation because he desperately wanted to free Rin out of it cage or in this case this lake.

He wanted Rin to able to walk once again on the ground, he wanted her to breath in the fresh air like he did, and deep inside he felt like he wanted Rin to be alongside with him but he pushed the thought away. First priority is to free her.

The day had turned into evening and the sky had started to turn into a shade of red, pink and a little bit of yellow.

"_Len, you should leave now it's late." _Rin said in a soft voice. Inside, she wanted him to stay with her but it's gotten late and normally humans should return to their home now.

Len wanted to protest but he couldn't. She was right he needed to head out because when night comes it's going to difficult to head home safely with all the night youkais roaming around.

[Alright but are you going to be safe?] He wrote a reply.

Rin gave a little giggle, _"Len, I'm fine. It's not like lake will be gone by tomorrow."_

Len's cheeks tinted pink for a while due to stupidity. '_Idiot', _Len thought to himself.

[Never mind. Well… looks like I have to get going…]

Rin's eyes soften, _"Yeah… looks like it…"_

Len noticed the change of Rin's attitude so he quickly jotted down a reply on the notepad and knocked on sealed lake to get Rin's attention.

[Don't worry! The next time I come here, I will definitely have a way to get you out of here!] Was the reply.

After reading the note Rin's eyes widen and then started to get weary. She finally has a way to get out of this water hell and can finally be free. That meant the most precious thing for Rin right now.

"_Thank you Len… thank you so much…" _

Len flashed a kind and reassuring smile at her.

And so they parted their ways.

* * *

_The Next Moring…_

There lies a great, large and ancient shrine at the foot of a huge mountain. The large mountain was very near and covered the beautiful city of Espir.

The shrine was built in the Lazarian War period and was used by the magic users as a layout. The shrine had two parts, one was a large hall and the other was a small shrine at the top of the mountain.

There at the main gate of the shrine was a Yamabiko* who sweeping the main gate with a bamboo broom in her hands and reciting a sutra. Or well, trying to at least…

"Ze-mu-to-do…shi? Aww… I was certain that's how they said it!"

You see what I mean?

Anyways, this Yamabiko is Kyouko Kasodani. She is a shrine maiden in-training in this shrine and is currently on one of her duties, sweep the main gate every morning.

Kyouko is a cheerful, dutiful, energetic girl but sometimes timid and does try to recite the sutras properly, but still ends up failing.

She has dark green short wavy hair along with drooping dark brown dog ears. She has green eyes and wore a pale pink shirt with green flower shaped buttons and a white dress below it with a black trim. She also wore white socks and black shoes.

While Kyouko was sweeping and still trying to chant right, a person can be seen running towards the shrine.

That person was Len and he was running fast towards the shrine, looks like he's in a hurry.

"Ze-mu-to-da-shi? No wrong! That's not right… Hmm?" As she was mumbling to herself her ears twitched detecting to the sound of Len's running footsteps.

She turned to the direction of the sound and saw Len. "Are, Len-san?"

She smiled a greeting smile at him, "Ohayo Len-san!"

By then Len had reached the shrine but didn't rest there, but before he passed Kyouko he greeted her back, "*pant*…Hi Kyouko *pant*" and there he ran passed her.

She smiled and returned back to her work. "Wait a minute…did Len-san just greet me back?" Normally Len would just nod or make an agreeing sort of voice.

"…Well that was weird…maybe it's because I chanted wrong?... Oh goodness!"

* * *

Len continued running towards the shrine hall, passed the main gates. He hurried as fast as his legs could take him.

But as he did, he had forgotten one important thing.

Len had reached the shrine now and he quickly open the shrine hall's door. But as he did…

"LEEEENNNNYYY!"

A blur of blue suddenly appeared and shot Len down.

"Gawk!"

_THUD!_

"LENNY! *sniff* YOU'RE OKAY! *sob* *sob* PAPA KAITO WAS SOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! *sob*" Kaito was strongly hugging Len sprawled on the floor and shedding rivers of tears down his face.

"Kaito! What are you-! Wait, is that snot? Eww! GET OFF ME!" Len was pushing Kaito's tear and snot filled face with both his hands.

"Aww~ don't say that! And here Papa was worried about you because you didn't report to us yesterday! Show some gratitude for Papa!"

"Gya! Kaito, just get off me! Help! Somebody help!" Len cried still trying to get Kaito off.

A person appeared behind. The person grabbed hold of Kaito blue scarf and pull the said person up.

"Knock it off Kaito. You were strangling Len" said the person.

"B-b-but Gakupo~! I was so worried about Lenny!" wailed Kaito.

"Oh Gakupo! He doesn't even care now! Boo hoo hoo!" Kaito slanged his arms over Gakupo and started wailing again.

"Ack! Kaito! As I much as I do join you in these kinds of situations, you have actual snot on so just GET OFF ME!" now it was Gakupo's turn to pry Kaito off.

"Wahh! Nobody loves me!"

"Kaito get off me!"

While this scenario was happening, the males didn't realize another person approach them from behind.

_SMACK!_

The person had brought out an enormous tuna from behind her and had smacked both Kaito's and Gakupo's heads with it.

"OWW!" both men shouted.

"You idiots! What are you think you're doing creating this scenario!" hushed the lady with the tuna.

"Ouch, that really hurt Luka dear~!" wailed Gakupo.

"Well you both deserved this, and stop trying to flirt with me. You're obviously not wining me" spoke the tuna lady, Luka.

"Aww~ don't say that Luka dear~ I'm sure you do want me~" said Gakupo as he winked at Luka.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, eggplant" replied Luka as she put away her trusty tuna.

"Aww Luka, you destroyed the fun!" Kaito wailed this time.

"Both of you shut up and wait, now are alright Len?" asked Luka as she turned towards Len.

"Yeah I think I'm fine, thanks Luka" said Len as he raised from the floor and dusted himself.

"Anytime. I'm starting to think that stopping these clowns are my real job"

"But we're not clowns! We're just entertainers!" said both the idiots at once.

"Yeah right, anyways, can I help you with anything?" asked Luka from Len.

"Oh right, does any of you know where Patch is?" asked Len.

"You mean Patchy? Oh she's in the Library, still staying there and being nocturnal person she is" said Kaito.

_SMACK!_

"Oww! What did I do!?" wailed Kaito after again been smacked by the tuna.

"What you said was uncalled for Kaito" explained Luka calmly.

"Well its true isn't it?"

_SMACK!_

"Oww! Again!?"

"Yes, again"

Gakupo just sweat drop and sighed at his friend's stupidity. Not that he wasn't idiotic himself.

"*sigh* you're an idiot Kaito. Anyway, she's in the Library right?" spoke Len.

"Oh, yes. But, may I ask why you need to see her?" asked Luka.

"Errm… it's kinda private…"

"Really now?"

"Yes, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the Library"

Len stepped away from the group and headed towards the Library determined to get what he wants.

.

.

_To be continued…_

_Next time: Breaking the sealed away, part II._

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh gosh! Finally! This has been a _long_ chapter, I hope you people appreciate! (No offense in any way! ^^)

And about the next update I can't be sure of the Sunday because I have an important test coming up, so… yeah I'm busy.

But don't worry! Test or not, I'll still try to update fast! :D

And that's all for now so let's review some reviews!

**Mew SunsetStar: **I'm sorry about the delay but here's a new chapter and I hope you like it! (Although…there wasn't much on this chapter…)

**Treble and Bass: **Hehe, trust me. There's definitely going a lot of RinxLen fluff! X3

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: **Thank you for liking this story it really means a lot! And you'll see eventually. ;)

**Amazon Huntress: **Thanks for the ideas and hope you get well soon and enjoy this chapter! (:

**cami-rin-chan: **Thanks for enjoying the chappy! Hope you do the same for this chappy! And good to know that you can tolerate chiff hangers, cause I'm planning on putting a lot! ;)

**moonlight queen: **Don't worry, I have no intention of discontinuing this story. And about the witch… you'll see, you'll see.

**MikasaMiku: **Thanks for liking the story, hope enjoy this chappy!

And thanks for the Reviews! This story has 18 reviews! *insert fangirl squel!* We're so close to 20 reviews! X3

Please Review/Follow/Favourite if you enjoyed this chappy!

See you next time!

~Peachy!


	7. Author's Note: Status

**Hey, Peachy here!**

**First of all, I'm sorry tell you all that this is not a chappie and the thing is I have both good news and bad news.**

**I'll start with the bad news, which is… I'm discontinuing this story. I'm really very sorry to tell you all this considering how many people have reviewed and favorite this story, and I know the feeling you get when someone discontinues a story that interested you.**

**And that's where good news comes!**

**Good news is that I might rewrite this story if have enough time. And when I do rewrite it, there is going to be a little changes to the plot.**

**I mean, don't get me wrong. It's still gonna be the same story line, but with only with some little changes. And obviously, it's still gonna be a RinxLen.**

**And as for why I'm discontinuing this, it's because I went through the story recently and all kept seeing were the flaws of it. It kept really bugging me so I decided to discontinue it. Once again, I'm really sorry say this you all, but at least I'm trying to rewrite it, right?**

**So that's it for now.**

**Peachy out!**


End file.
